Rebelión en el tiempo
by IndiaRose31
Summary: La nueva generación de los Guerreros de Lyoko han vuelto a encender el Súperordenador, comentiendo así un terrible error al volver a despertar a X.a.n.a y haciéndole casi invencible, siendo la única solución una máquina del tiempo. Por error, Danielle, la hija de Yumi y Ulrich , se ve arrastrada en el tiempo perdiendo la memoria y encontrándose a sus padres en la adolescencia.
1. Agobio

**N/A: Code Lyoko ****es propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3, yo solo lo utilizo para divertirme :3**

**Agobio. **

El sol brillaba de una manera intensa en la bonita ciudad del amor.

El vaivén de la gente y el bullicio de los coches hacían de ese jueves un día cualquiera.

Un joven de rebeldes cabellos marrones y bonitos ojos caramelo se disponía entrar en el pequeño y singular dojo donde trabajaba desde hacía ya 4 años.

- ¡Llegas pronto! - Exclamó el hombre regordete de mediana edad que bebía despreocupado una humeante taza de café negro mientras sostenía el nuevo tomo de su revista de karate favorita.

- Sí, quería calentar un poco antes de mi primera clase - Respondió.

Con pereza se quitó el gorro y los guantes de lana para dejarlos en el viejo perchero de roble.

- ¿Cómo está Alex?

- Bien. Le acabo de dejar en la guardería, así Yumi estará más tranquila. Últimamente está insoportable.

- Eso es normal, sabe que va a dejar de ser el único, y quiere que le presten más atención - Dio otro sorbo -. Ya queda menos, ¿Eh?

- Sí - Dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ahora es tarde para arrepentirse, macho. No haberte divertido tanto hace 9 meses.

- No, no me arrepiento, lo que pasa es que ... ahora son 3, si con Alex era difícil tener un momento a solas, imagínate con 2 más. Y encima como vuelva a tener la depresión post – parto.

- Tranquilo. Tu no dejes de ser cariñoso con ella, hazle regalos. Recuerdo que mi mujer cogió la depresión con el 4º. Me despertaba por la noche y la veía sentada con un cuchillo mirándome mientras amamantaba a mi hijo... uf ... fueron los peores meses de mi vida. Estuve cerca de ser castra …

La melodía del móvil interrumpió la conversación. Los Subsonics, su grupo favorito en su juventud. Ahora ya habían pasado de moda y los jóvenes los consideraban anticuados.

- Perdona - Dijo mientras sacaba el aparato para contestar -. ¿Sí?

Se escucharon varios gritos desesperados seguidos por golpes secos y quejidos. Miró el número que le había llamado, reconociendo al de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Odd? - Preguntó. Se tapó el oído izquierdo para intentar escucha algo mejor, pero nada.

Más golpes secos. Hasta que por fin, se pudo escuchar una temblorosa y nerviosa voz.

- Ulrich tío, te voy a decir algo, pero tranquilízate, no te pongas nervioso.

- ¡Si me dices eso sí que me voy a poner nervioso! ¡¿Qué a pasado?! - Se le comenzó a acelerar el corazón y las piernas le temblaban.

- Es Yumi ... ¡Yumi ... !

- ¡¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Yumi?!

- Yumi ... me está pegando...

- ...

- ...

-¡Idiota! ¡Me has asustado!

- Perdona, pero la verdadera razón de la llamada es que se ha puesto de parto, estamos yendo al hospital.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! - Colgó bruscamente y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? - Le preguntó el al ver como volvía a ponerse el chaquetón dispuesto a salir.

- Yumi se ha puesto de parto. Mis amigos la están llevando al hospital. Me tengo que ir ... ¿Te importa?

- Claro que no, vete. Yumi te necesita a su lado.

- Sí, para desahogarse - Acabó de ponerse la bufanda, por supuesto, del revés casi ahorcándose y salió como un cohete del dojo.

- ¡Ulrich! - Le gritaron intentando detenerle -. ¡Las llaves!

El castaño volvió por las mismas al darse cuenta de que para ir al hospital, tenía que coger el coche, y para coger el coche le hacían falta las llaves.

- ¡Gracias!

- ¡Suerte y saludos a Ishiyama! - Chilló con su voz grave antes de que el mercedes negro arrancara rumbo al hospital.

Nervioso era poco. Le temblaban hasta las orejas. ¿Por que? Era el segundo embarazo de la japonesa, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así. Se dirigió a la autovía, si quería llegar pronto, era el camino más rápido.

- ¡Samantha, date prisa! - La japonesa intentaba aguantar los dolores y no agobiarse demasiado.

- Sí, sí . ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! - La morena, embarazada de cinco meses, no quitaba la mirada de la carretera, bueno si, la desvió un momento para ver los extraños movimientos que hacía su marido en los asientos traseros –. Odd, deja de grabar, ¡Vas a poner más nerviosa a Yumi!

- ¡Y perderme todo esto! ¡Este vídeo vale millones! - Odd grababa todos los dolores de la japonesa con su nueva cámara violeta metalizada de última generación.

- ¡Idiota! - Otro gran golpe fue a parar a la cara del rubio.

- ¡¿Y ahora por qué me pegas?! - Chilló adolorido -. ¡Me vas a romper la cámara!

- ¡Me pones de los nervios, Odd! ¡O dejas de grabar o tu y tu cámara vais a ir por la ventana!

- ¡No! - Odd acarició su aparato -. Venga Yumi, ver esto dentro de unos años será divertido. ¡Ya veo hasta el título! ¡La malhumorada japonesa de parto, maltrata al esbelto y atractivo joven aspirante a director de cine!

Yumi dio un manotazo hacia Odd, que estuviese en los asientos de atrás no impedía que no recibiese lo suyo.

- ¡Que me la des! … ¡Aaaaay! - Gritó furiosa entre jadeos y contracciones.

- ¡Yumi, sigue sigue! ¡La escandalosa futura madre de gemelos ataca sin piedad al apuesto joven!

- ¡Odd Della Robbia, que me des la maldita cámara! …. uff … ¡entre tu, tu cámara y los dolores me voy a volver loca!

- ¡¿Mas?!

Odd recibió otra bofetada.

- ¡Queréis parar! Odd, ¡Deja de chinchar, Yumi, tranquilízate! - La morena ya estaba irritada, conducir con cuidado y a la vez con rapidez era complicado, y más aún si dos "adultos" no paraban de pelearse y pegarse.

- Sí, señora - Odd cerró la boca, pero continuó grabando, por el momento, y por su vida, era mejor callar.

- Perdona Sam … ¡Ah! - Yumi se retorció de dolor -. Por favor, date prisa.

- Sí, ya estamos - Aparcó de una manera estrepitosa y salió lo más rápido que pudo -. ¡Ayuda! ¡Mi amiga está de parto!

Sam giró la cabeza para dirigirse a su amiga, pensando que Odd ya la había ayudado a salir. Puso mala cara al ver como su marido seguía grabando mientras habría lentamente la puerta.

- ¡Odd! - Le dio un golpe -. ¡Yumi tiene toda la razón de pegarte! ¡Deja esa cámara!

- Y aquí amigos, vemos a mi querida esposa gritando al joven y apuesto director de cine por no ayudar a la histérica embarazada a bajar. Aviso a nuestros queridos espectadores: Las mujeres, y más embarazadas, son muy histé ….

No pudo seguir ya que Sam le quitó la cámara como una madre le quita a su hijo un juguete.

- ¡Venga ya, Sam! ¡Devuélvemela!

- ¡No! ¡Ayuda a Yumi! - Le respondió levantando la cámara lo más alto que podía y moviéndose para evitar que su marido la cogiese. Ser unos centímetros más alta que el tenía sus ventajas.

- ¡Pero tengo que grabarlo todo!

- ¡Pero primero ayúdala! ¡Por un momento que no grabes, no va a pasar nada!

- ¡Imposible! ¡Tengo que grabarlo todo TODO!

Mientras el matrimonio peleaba, Yumi bajó sola y con ayuda de los enfermeros, subió a la camilla y se la llevaron.

- ¡Pareces un niño!

- ¡Y tu una vieja!

- ¡Mejor que ser un crío infantil y caprichoso!

- ¡Admite que has tenido mucha suerte al casarte con alguien como yo!

- ¡Pues parece que en vez de casarme, he adoptado un niño!

- ¡Pues un niño no te hubiese dejado embarazada 2 VECES! - Recalcó.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Loca!

- ¡Eh! - Los dos voltearon a ver quién les había gritado, dispuestos a decirle unas cuantas cosas.

- ¡Ulrich!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tío? - La morena y el alemán le miraron de mala manera, ¿Era tonto, o qué?

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué discutís?! ¡¿Y Yumi?!

- Es este imbécil que me saca de quicio.

- Esta loca que no me deja grabar.

- ¡¿Y Yumi?! - Chilló.

- En el coche. ¡Yumi! Sal para que tu marido no nos mate … ¿Yumi? - Odd se asomó a la parte trasera del coche -. No está.

- ¡Eso se ve a simple vista, la puerta está abierta, por eso te estoy preguntando, tonto!

- ¡Eh, sin insultar!

- Ya se la habrán llevado ¡Si no fuese por este idiota, sabríamos dónde está!

- ¡No se os puede dejar solos! ¡Los dos sois unos críos!

Ulrich entró irritado al hospital, dejando solos a la embarazada y al "futuro director de cine"

- Tiene razón, nos comportamos como niños.

- Habla por ti.

- Odd, de verdad me desesperas. ¡Aparca bien el coche y date prisa en entrar!

- ¡Vale, pero luego me devuelves la cámara!

- ¡Uff, que agobio de hombre! - Gritó entrando en el edificio y el rubio se llevaba el vehículo de la entrada.

**CONTINUARÁ: ...**

*/*

**Notas de la Autora;**

¡Holaa! Pues nada, al fin me he atrevido a subir algo de todo lo que tengo. La verdad es que me daba un poco de corte y vergüenza (quizás es absurdo) publicarlo.

Creo que a Odd lo he puesto un poco pesado, pero es como me lo imaginaba, no solo en el parto de Yumi, también en el de Aelita y Sam. ¿Cómo consigue que le dejen entrar? Solo él lo sabe jajaja.

Espero que os guste y sea bien recibido. Será un poco largo, pero intentaré recortar lo máximo posible,sin quitar emoción, para no hacerlo tan pesado .

Gracias por leer y deja un comentario please!

Besos :3


	2. Jaleo y nacimiento

******N/A: Code Lyoko ****es propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3, yo solo lo utilizo para divertirme :3**

**Agobio y nacimiento. **

Furioso, fue directo al mostrador de información para averiguar a dónde se habían llevado a la nipona.

- Odd, pareces un pervertido grabando cada vez que ves una habitación con la puerta abierta – Sam le había devuelto la preciada máquina a su infantil marido -. ¡Estate quieto!

- Sam, que mal te sienta al humor los embarazos - Recibió una bofetada -. ¿Ves lo que te decía?

- Está en la 204 - Informó.

- ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! ¡Pero si eso está donde Jesús perdió la zapatilla!

- Deja de quejarte, esto es TÚ culpa.

- Corrijo, es culpa de Sam.

-Venga venga, dejad de discutir. ¿Qué tendrá que ver Odd en la habitación que le han dado a Yumi?

- ….

- Jajaja, lo habéis visto vosotros mismos queridos espectadores. El neurótico alemán ataca sin razón al joven, guapo, esbelto …

- Vamos, con suerte no se dará cuenta y lo perderemos un rato de vista.

- Te compadezco, tu lo soportas todos los días.

- Lo sé … soy increíble.

Mientras Odd seguía con su monólogo, Sam y Ulrich fueron escaleras arriba, en busca de Yumi.

- En fin, en esto consiste el duro trabajo de un director. Ulrich, ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defen … ? - Al darse la vuelta, se encontró completamente solo –. ¿Ulrich?

- No sé como lo soportas. Hay veces en que lo estamparía contra la pared - Los dos esperaban a que el ascensor llegara a la planta indicaba.

- Jajaja, el amor Ulrich. Además, aunque me queje y discuta con el, le quiero mucho, es … el niño con el que estoy casada – Por fin llegaron al piso donde se encontraba Yumi.

- ¡Yumii! - En cuanto se abrió la puerta de acero salió corriendo, casi derrapando, hasta estar a su lado.

- Ulrich … ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! - Gritó cogiéndole del cuello -. Vamos a por el segundo dijiste, será bonito dijiste ¡Te odio!

- Tranqui – tranquilízate Yumi, yo qué sabía que iban a ser dos.

- Jajaja, eres experto en tiro al óvulo Ulrich jajaja - Odd apareció por la puerta grabando la divertida escena.

- ¡¿Ya has llegado?! - Sam le miró incrédula.

- Pues claro que sí, querida Samantha, para Odd el magnífico no hay nada imposible. Por favor, continuad.

- Sí, voy a continuar. ¡Cuando vea tus órganos esparcidos por el suelo!

- Sí, sigue Yumi, un poco de acción era lo que le hacía falta a esto.

- ¡Odd, déjala en paz!

- ¡Muy bien Sam! Grita, así le dará más realismo. Las chillonas embarazadas, buen tí ...

No lo dudó ni un momento. La morena le pegó un ""suave"" rodillazo en el estómago, haciéndole que callase.

- ¡Gracias Sam, eres mi heroína!

- De nada Ulrich, le hacía falta.

- ¡Otra …! ¡Por culpa de ese imbécil tengo más contracciones!

- Eres tú la que se altera, no es bue … – Al ver la cara de cabreo de su mujer, solo le cogió la mano y cerró la boca.

- Buenos días señores. Vengo a revisar a la señora.

- ¡Por favor, haga algo! - Suplicó desesperada.

- Sí, tranquila, voy a revisarte - Se puso los guantes -. Dime, ¿Cómo fue tu primer parto?

- Ce … cesárea. El niño venía sentado y tuvieron que hacerlo. Este … haay … es mi primer parto sin cirugía.

- Ya veo … ¡Madre mía, ya has dilatado los 10 cm! ¡¿Cuándo rompiste aguas?!

- A … a las 9.

- Eres una de las más rápidas que he atendido en mi vida. Me temo que ya es muy tarde para la epidural.

- ¡¿Cómoooo?!

- Lo siento. Me temo que dos de ustedes tendrán que salir - Cogió el teléfono del cuarto y llamó a las enfermeras. Era la hora.

- ¡¿Ya?! Joo, que envidia Yumi, ya me hubiese gustado a mí que mi segundo parto hubiese sido tan rápido.

- Huy si … Que suerte - Dijo irónica entre jadeos.

- Bueno Sam, luego nos vemos - Al parecer, Odd ya estaba recuperado y más fresco que una rosa.

- ¡¿Cómo que luego nos vemos?! ¡Tu sales!

- ¡¿Cómo voy a salir?! ¡Tengo que grabar!

- ¡Y una leche! ¡Fuera!

- Señora, le pido que se tranquilice - La enfermera iba de aquí allá preparándolo todo.

- ¡Es este imbécil que me altera!

- Venga Odd, vamos.

- Va a ser que no, mis sobrinos me lo agradecerán.

- ¡No lo repito, sal!

- Bueno, deja que se quede, con tal de que se calle.

- ¡Ulrich, no! …

- ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo y que siga fastidiando?

- No .. pe – pero … ¡Está bien!

- ¡Jupiiiii!

- Creo que he hecho mal … ¡Haaay!

Ya en la sala de espera y sola, Sam decidió llamar a Aelita y a Jérémie para informarles de todo.

_- Cuando termine mi turno, iré, ¿Qué te ha dicho Jérémie?_

- Qué en cuanto Maya se despierte vendrá, además de explicarme los daños de despertar a un bebé cuando duerme y bla, bla, bla.

_- Jajaja, bueno. Dale recuerdos a Yumi y a Ulrich. Mas tarde nos vemos. Chao._

- Chao.

Guardó el móvil en su bolso y se sentó. Pasaría un buen rato sin Odd, y había que aprovechar descansando.

- Sam … Sam... - La movió ligeramente -. Despierta.

- Jéremie … ¿Ya han nacido?

- No, aún no. Acabo de llegar y lo único que he oído ha sido golpes, insultos y llantos, pero no de niños.

- Hay este marido mío … Hola Maya – Le quitó de los brazos a la bebé de 5 meses.

- Se despertó justo después de que llamases. Di hola a Sam, cielo.

La niña lo único que hizo fue balbucear e intentar quitarle las gafas a su padre.

Pasó otros diez minutos cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a un eufórico Odd y un tembloroso Ulrich.

- ¡¿Ya?! - Preguntó la morena levantándose de golpe -. ¿Y ese moretón, Odd?

- Yumi, que es muy bestia, pero da igual … ¡Ya soy tío por 4ª vez!

- ¡¿Y qué han sido?! - Esta vez fue Jérémie el que intervino.

- Niñas … son dos niñas … - Contestó tranquilo y con la mirada perdida -. ¡Tengo dos hijas!

- ¡Enhorabuena! Así que eran dos niñas … ¡¿Y cómo son?!

- Son preciosas, ¡Ha merecido la pena grabarlo todo, los golpes, los puñetazos, los …!

Hicieron caso omiso a Odd y siguieron con las preguntas.

- Pero venga, podéis …

No se escuchó contestación, solo salieron disparados habitación a dentro.

- ¡Yumi !

- Pasad pasad.

- ¡Hay, que pequeñas son! - Sam le cogió la manito a una, que no era mucho mayor que su dedo meñique.

- Mira Maya, di hola a … a … Por cierto … ¿Cómo las vais a llamar?

- Eso está claro – Dijo Ulrich.

- Mucho, hicimos una lista...

- De más de 100 nombres de niña y de niño.

- Fue duro …

- Pero ya está ..

- Una de ellas se llamará ... ¡Luna!

- ¡Yumi!

Se miraron a la vez confusos.

- Jeje, Ulrich, cielo. Una se llamará Luna.

- No cariño … se llamará como tú, Yumi.

- ¡Luna!

- ¡Yumi!

- ¿Discutiendo ya? Ponerle a una Yumi y a otra Luna - Propuso Jérémie tajante.

- ¡Me niego a ponerle mi nombre! ¡No le quedará bien! ¡Luna sí!

- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Me niego a que una de mis hijas se llame Luna!

- ¡Hola! - Aelita asomó su alegre cara.

- ¡Yumi!

- ¡Luna!

- Vaya … ¡Qué buen ambiente!

- Estos dos, que no se deciden.

- Madre mía, por cierto, ¿Qué hace Odd hablando solo?

- Nada, el tonto, déjale - Le respondió Jérémie.

- Con tal de que no moleste …

- ¿Pero que pasa? Que si Luna, que si Yumi …

- Es que Yumi le quiere poner a una Luna.

- Y Ulrich Yumi.

- ¿Y? A cada una un nombre, y ya está.

- Ese es el problema. No quieren.

- ¡Yuuna! - Exclamó Odd.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntaron los padres .

- ¡Yuuna! Es la mezcla de Yumi y Luna, ¿No os gusta?

- Yuuna - Repitió la japonesa -. No está mal, me gusta como suena.

- Yuu … Es bonito. Pues ya está. Se llamará Yuuna - Concluyó Ulrich -. Por una vez has tenido una buena idea Odd.

- Gracias … ¡Oye!

- Jajjaa, bueno … ¿Y la castañita? - Aelita le acarició la manito -. Qué bonitas son.

- Este sí...

- Danielle – Dijeron al unísono.

- Por lo menos, ese nombre lo tenéis claro. Bonitos nombres, felicidades chicos.

- Gracias Einstein. Yuuna y Danielle Stern. Me gusta.

- Venga … ¡Una foto de recuerdo!

- Odd … ¿No te cansas?

- Sam, amor mío, luz de mis ojos. Yo nunca cambiaré.

- Da igual, cuanto antes acabemos, antes se quedará tranquilo.

- Tienes razón Yumi. Además, es un bonito recuerdo - Dijo animada la peli - rosa.

- ¡Decid whisky!

- ¡Whisky!

Sin darse cuenta, estaban siendo observados por un ojo incansable que aguardaba el momento de su despertar. Lleno de sed de venganza hacia esos jóvenes que un día acabaron con el y con su plan de conquista, esperaba paciente su hora.

**CONTINUARÁ : ...**

*/*

**Notas de la Autora;**

**¡Hola hola amigos fanfictioneros! (se dirá así?) jajaja. Espero no haber tardado tanto, pero es que cuando lo acababa no me gustaba y tenía que reescribirlo, así hasta 3 veces jejeje.. además de que mi inspiración y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo. ¬¬**

**La verdad es que he estado entretenida leyendo "Los juegos del Hambre". Es fascinante y ya deseo ver la segunda película jejeje.**

**Estos dos capítulos han sido como una historieta a parte, la de verdad comienza ahora ^.^**

**_codigolyoko4ever_ : Me alegro que te gustase y de haberlo redactado de una buena forma, esa era mi duda jejeje.**

**__ : Jajaja, Odd es Odd y punto. ¿Te han parecido muchos? Yo creo que 3 es un buen número, no sé. Pero para tu tranquilidad y para la de todos, Aelita y Jérémie solo tienen 2. :) **

**_Ana_ : Gracias guapa! Besos :D**

**_holaminombreesdrama _y _Rodalenc _: Espero que os guste el 2º! Ya me contaréis que tal. Besos :)**

**Ale, deseo que os haya gustado. Buenas noches :D**


	3. Vídeo-Diario

******N/A: Code Lyoko ****es propiedad de MoonScoop y France 3, yo solo lo utilizo para divertirme :3**

**Vídeo-Diario.**

La vieja fábrica.

Nadie la pisaba desde hacía años. Había sido olvidada y abandonada en mitad de aquel tranquilo y pacífico río, su único compañero. La gente no le dedicaba ni una simple mirada, pasaba completamente desapercibida, a pesar de su tamaño. Los niños de las escuelas contaban que allí habitaban fantasmas y seres mágicos. Los adultos pensaban que acabaría sido demolida, pero los años pasaban y pasaban y ahí seguía, solitaria y ruinosa. A nadie se le ocurriría entrar, no hasta unos meses atrás.

- ¡Cuidado! - Se escuchó en lo más recóndito del edificio.

Bajando el ruinoso ascensor, una gran sala con un gigantesco ordenador colgado del techo yacía ignorada por todos. Para casi todos. Ese muchacho de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, sentado en frente de la gran pantalla, la frecuentaba mucho … y no era el único.

- Bien hecho, otra torre menos - Se quitó el pinganillo negro de la oreja para ponerse en pié y hacer unos cuantos estiramientos, parecía haberse alterado.

- ¡Estupendo, por fin podré cenar! - Dijo una lejana voz femenina proveniente del auricular.

- ¡Mándanos ya a casa, Max! - Ordenó otra voz, grave, era de un chico.

- Ya voy, ya voy - Volvió a sentarse en la butaca, tecleó varios comandos mientras hablaba con las voces invisibles.

Debajo de sus pies, en lo que parecían cabinas, aparecieron tres adolescentes detrás de una gran capa de humo.

- Cada día parece que X.A.N.A nos lo pone más difícil - Una chica de cabellos rosáceos y con aspecto de cansada se dejó caer en el frío suelo del ascensor.

- Estoy perdiendo peso, con tanto ataque no me da tiempo ni a comerme mi tercer postre - Se quejó la otra joven, delgada y con mechas moradas.

- Exagerada - Le revolvió el pelo el tercero, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos caramelo -. Pero Maya tiene razón. Con cada ataque, X.A.N.A se lo toma mucho más enserio.

Otra capa de humo envolvió la sala y otros tres adolescentes aparecieron.

- Tengo un sueño … Verás papá, nos va a echar la bronca. "¡¿Que hora son estas de llegar?! Y bla, bla, bla - Yuuna, la cuarta chica, hizo un fallido intento de imitar a su padre.

- Jajaja, y más se va a enfadar si te oye - Rió su compañera, de idéntico aspecto -. Pero no exageres, papá no es tan gruñón.

- ¿Que no? - Dijo irónica.

- Jajaja, el nuestro es más bien … "¡¿Quién se ha comido la última galleta del bote?! ¡Castigados!" Solo se enfada cuando le quitan lo que le gusta - Comentó el sexto y último chico, rubio y no mucho más alto que las otras chicas.

Los adolescentes subieron a la planta superior entre risas, donde se encontraba Max.

- El otro día me castigó porque dejé "olvidada" la pelota de Mango en el horno y "accidentalmente" le explotó a él.

- Decid que no, que fue a posta por estropearte tu cita con Patrick Lentter - Dijo su hermano.

- Hais, estaba deseando salir con el desde hacía meses, pero como no, me la tenía que estropear echándole espuma. Dijo que fue un accidente, pero yo no me lo trago.

Rieron.

- Venga hermanito, vamos a casa que papá y mamá deben de estar preocupados.

- Esperad … - Contestó mientras tecleaba sin ton ni son.

- ¿Qué haces? - Alex, el chico castaño, se apoyó en la butaca mientras miraba lo que tanto entretenía a su amigo -. ¿Qué son esos números?

- Es un archivo que encontré hace unos días. Está codificado y estoy intentando saber que oculta.

- Ya lo harás mañana, es muy tarde y tengo sueño … - Yuuna se recostó en la fría pared del ascensor, esperando a sus amigos.

- Vale … además, esta noche no conseguiré nada. Me lo llevaré a casa y lo intentaré descifrar allí.

Apagó el ordenador y salieron de la vieja fábrica, adentrándose en la fría noche. Anduvieron hasta una fila de casas independientes, con jardín delantero. Se pararon en la que ponía "_Stern-Ishiyama"_.

- Hasta mañana - Se despidieron en voz baja Alex, Yuuna y Danielle.

- Hasta mañana chicos, que descanséis - Dijo Soraya con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca.

- Adiós - Dijeron los otros tres a unísono, para luego perderse en la oscura noche.

Los tres hermanos colocaron sus huellas en el lector, situado a la derecha de la verja acristalada. Al detectarlas, se abrió dejándoles pasar.

- Intentad no hacer mucho ruido - Susurró Alex.

Subieron los tres escalones de mármol, y repitieron el mismo proceso que con la verja.

- "_Bienvenidos señores Alex, Danielle y Yuuna Stern" _- Dijo una voz automatizada cuando entraron.

- ¡Shhh! - La silenciaron.

Se quitaron los zapatos, dejándolos en la entrada y colocándose las suaves zapatillas, tradición japonesa que les había enseñado su madre.

- Con suerte, ya estarán dormi …

- No Yuuna, no estamos dormidos - Ulrich estaba justo delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y Yumi a su lado, más tranquila que el primero.

- ¡Papá! - Exclamó Danielle sorprendida -. Pensábamos que estabais dormidos …

- Pues ya veis que no.

- Jeje, error nuestro. Ale, buenas noches - Alex y sus hermanas siguieron andando como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero fueron parados por su progenitor.

- Muy gracioso … ¿Dónde estabais? ¿Habéis visto que hora es?

- Pues … no, nuestros relojes se han parado, que mala suerte.

- Yuuna, deja de hacerte la graciosa.

Yuuna miró nerviosa a sus hermanos

- Jejje, quería ponerle un poco de alegría al asunto ... en realidad, estábamos en casa del tío Jérémie, sí, con Maya y Max.

- Qué raro, le he llamado y al parecer, Maya y Max les han dicho lo mismo.

- ¡Qué casualidad!

- Lo preguntaré una vez más … ¡¿Dónde estábais?!

- Venga Ulrich, las explicaciones luego. Seguro que no habéis ni cenado. Venga, vamos, que os preparo algo.

Yumi, vestida con su confortante bata japonesa, se dirigió a la cocina seguida por sus retoños.

**Mientras, en casa de Soraya y Jake, algo parecido pasaba.**

- Os he dicho que no me gusta que vengáis a estas horas … Y más tú Soraya, eres una chica y es muy peligroso que estés por la noche sola.

- Venga ya papá - Soraya engulló otro trozo de carne -. Estaba con Jake y los demás.

- Igualmente, es peligroso.

- Chicos, tenéis que dejar de llegar a estas horas, no es bueno que unos adolescentes estén fuera tan tarde - Les dijo Samantha muy maternal.

- Vuestra madre tiene razón. Si me decís que es para comprar pasteles vale, pero si llegáis con las manos y el buche vacío …

- ¡Odd! - Su mujer le dirigió una mirada enfadada.

- ¡Es broma! Pero no quiero que se pase, intentad … llegar antes.

- ¿Puedo repetir? - Preguntó Jake.

- Claro hijo.

- ¡¿Me has escuchado, Jake?!

- Qué sí papá … - Volvió a agachar la cabeza para continuar … "cenando"

**En el hogar de los Belpois...**

- Hay mis niños, ¡Qué preocupada me teníais! - Aelita los achuchó cariñosamente -. Podríais haber llamado.

- Lo siento mamá, pero se nos ha olvidado, es la última vez, lo prometo.

- Lo importante es que esteis bien. Pero … ¿Porqué me dijisteis que ibais a estar en casa de Ulrich si no era así?

- Es que … verás papá. Decidimos ir a dar una vuelta y cenar por ahí - Le explicó su hijo.

- Exacto, pero bueno … buah - Bostezó Maya -. Estamos muy cansados y nos vamos a la cama. Buenas noches.

- Sí, eso. Buenas noches, que descanséis.

- Buenas noches.

- No me lo creo – Dijo Jérémie al ver que ya no estaban -. Se nota que mienten.

- Sí, pero es cosa de la edad … ya se les pasará, son buenos chicos, y están bien, que es lo que importa.

- Tienes razón, pero es muy raro.

- Tranquilo, estarán bien - Lo abrazó románticamente, intentando tranquilizarle.

En la segunda planta de L'hermitage, los jóvenes respiraban al fin tranquilos.

- Madre mía, odio mentirles.

- Tranquila, es por una buena causa.

Una suave melodía de pajarillos inundó el pasillo.

- Es Danielle … ¿Diga? … Sí, ya estamos en casa. Hemos tenido que mentirles de nuevo.

_- Nosotros también. Les hemos dicho que estábamos estudiando en una biblioteca 24 horas._

- Y ¿Se lo han creído?

_- Al parecer sí. A mí tampoco me gusta mentir a mi padre, pero era la única forma. _

- El tema del súper ordenador se está complicando. Huy, espera, tengo otra llamada. ¿Sí?

_- Yeeei May, ¿Qué tal con tus viejos?_

- Ah, Sora. Espera, que tengo a Danielle por la otra línea, pondré la conversación para las tres.

_- ¡Hola Sora! _

_- ¡Hey Dani! ¿Y Yuu y Alex?_

_- Yuu ya está durmiendo, ¿La oyes? Jaja y Alex intentando quitarme el móvil para hablar con Maya._

_- Uhh, que romántico. Dejemosles mejor, ahora hablamos jeje._

- Loquitas … gracias.

_- Adiós May._

_- ¡Buenas noches Maya!_

- Adiós chicas.

_- Hola princesita, ¿Cómo habéis llegado a casa? _- Preguntó un romántico y protector Alex.

- Hola cariño, jeje. Bien ...

Mientras los dos novios hablaban melosamente, en la habitación de al lado, Max seguía empeñando en descifrar aquel archivo que le tenía la cabeza dando vueltas. Algo le decía que eso escondía algo importante.

El delgado y pequeño móvil anaranjado comenzó a a hacer escándalo en la habitación donde descansaba Alex.

- Madre mía … Quien será a estas horas y encima un sábado - Gruñó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su mano tanteaba buscando el aparato -. ¿Sí?

_- ¡Alex! ¡He descubierto algo muy importante! ¡Al fin he conseguido abrir el archivo y a que no sabes que escondía! - _Se escuchó a un enérgico Max.

- Max, por Dios, es sábado, son las 8 y media … estaba durmiendo.

_- Ya habrá tiempo para dormir luego. Esto es mucho más importante._

- ¿Qué es exactamente? - Preguntó sentándose con pereza.

_- ¡Un vídeo-diario! _

- ¿Un vídeo-diario? ¿Me has despertado por un absurdo vídeo-diario que a saber quien habrá grabado?

_- Sí y no es absurdo. Es un vídeo-diario que habla de X.A.N.A y de Lyoko, y es de … ¡Mi padre!_

- ¡¿Cómo?!

**Continuará :...**

* * *

N/A

¡Hoooolaaa! ¡Cuanto tiempo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me quedé sin inspiración y odio escribir por escribir jajaja. Gracias por vuestro reviews, me animan mucho.

Este capítulo no ha sido tan cómico como el anterior. Lo que pasa, es que los 2 primeros han sido, como ya expliqué, un pequeño inicio, como un homenaje a esa niña de 10 años (yo ejjeje) que lo escribió en su día jajaja.

Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo en revisar si había mencionado algo de una tercera hija de Odd, pero como pensé que eran ya muchos, la he omitido jejeje, ahora que estaba a tiempo. :)

**PD: **Mango es un descenciente de Kiwi, y la mascota de Soraya y Max, jejeje. No se si poner como una ficha técnica explicando y presentando a cada personaje, ¿Qué decís?.

**Rodalenc:**Gracias! Esa es mi intención, escribir bien y que todos lo entiendan jaja :) Kisses!

**Aaraein:** ¡Hola guapa! Ya te contesté en los privados jejeje. Espero que ahora no te hagas un lío jijii. Besos :D.

**Roxy:** Gracias cariño, espero que te guste!

**¡NO OLVIDÉIS DEJAR UN REVIEW DICIENDO SI ESTÁ BIEN O DEJO DE ESCRIBIR JAJAJA! **

**¡Hasta el próximo cap!**


	4. Vídeo-Diario II (ampliado)

**NA: Code Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen ******** MoonScoop y France 3, yo solo lo uso para mis locas ideas. Los demás OCs, son enteramente producto de mi imaginación. **

* * *

**Vídeo-diario II**

- ¡¿Cómo que un vídeo-diario?! - Chilló completamente exaltado y la cara completamente sonrojada por el frío la más pequeña de los Della Robbia.

- Soraya, suéltame que me ahogas - Pidió angustiado el hijo mayor de Jérémie.

- Está bien, pero habla - Soltó su agarre y se acomdó el gorro naranja que portaba para protegerse del frío.

- Qué efusividad de verle hermanita, na, no nos engañes y admite que has venido a toda prisa por ver la "dulce" carita de Max.

- ¡Calla idiota! - La aludida le pegó una colleja en el cuello completamente roja, en cierto modo, tenía un poco de razón, pero muy poca.

- Después de esto, explícanos de una vez lo del vídeo diario de tu padre, por el móvil parecías angustiado - "Mini" Ulrich, como así le llamaba su familia por el gran parecido que compartía con su padre, acabó de sacudirse los últimos copos de nieve de su anorak y desactivó la calefacción interna de la mullida prenda.

- Por supuesto. Siento deciros que hemos cometido quizá, el peor error de nuestra vida. Quiero que miréis esto:

La silla giró por si sola para ponerse de frente al monitor y facilitar su uso a su nuevo "dueño". Max parecía bastante angustiado, y razón tenía al ver el gran descubrimiento que había hecho.

- Escuchad con atención, esto decidirá lo que haremos de ahora en adelante respecto a todo.

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, activó la imagen de su jóven padre que se había extendido por toda la pantalla:

- _Diario de Jérémie Belpois,academia Kadic,alumno de 4º de primaria,9 de octubre. __Hace unas semanas,estaba buscando piezas para terminar mi robot- aquí no encontraba nada,decidí buscar en la fábrica abandonada que hay cerca de la é que ahí dentro habría un montón de material mecánico que podría serme útil.Y no me equivoqué,era increible,me encontré con una especie de laboratorio informático con escaners y,sobre todo,con una pasada de ahora no se lo he contado a nadie,es mi pequeño lo más chulo que me ha pasado en la vida,y eso no es noche,aunque estaba muerto de miedo,decidí arrancar el ordenador."Espero que no tenga que arrepentirme de ¡Ya!"dije antes de que una deslumbrante luz me és de aquello,subí a la planta del sentarme el la cómoda digamos...silla...y de estirarme los nudillos,lo encendí.Una hermosa elfa con el pelo rosa y cortado a lo garçon,apareció.Al verla tan real exclamé:"¡Buah!¿Que es esto?¿Un videojuego?".Al oírme,abrió sus ojos,que eran de un precioso color verde ó a ambos lados desorientada,luego se dirigió a mi y dijo:"¿Q-quién eres?¿Dónde estoy?"._

Volvió a pulsar el mismo botón que había pulsado para poner en marcha el vídeo, esta vez para pararlo.

- ¿Cómo os quedó el ojo? - Preguntó mientras la silla volvía girar para ponerse frente a ellos.

Pero era como si se hubiesen quedado anestesiados. Nadie decía absolutamente nada, habría jurado que habían dejado incluso de respirar.

Para él también había sido un shock tremendo enterarse de que la historia volviía a repetirse, que X.A.N.A volvía a ser una amenaza y sobre todo, que habían vuelto a poner al mundo en serio peligro - ¿Podéis decir algo de una vez?

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando Danielle, la segunda hija de Ulrich y Yumi tomó la palabra.

- ¿Tu madre es un ser virtual, Max?

- Uff, menos mal que una habla. No sé Danielle, no he visto más grabaciones por lo que no estoy seguro al 100%.

- Entonces - Continuó su "cuñado" -. Todo esto ya existía en la época de nuestros padres.

- Exacto. He creado la teoría de que ellos lograron vencer a X.A.N.A hace mucho tiempo y así han logrado vivir en paz hasta ahora.

- ¿Hasta ahora?

- Sí hermana. Mi teoría es que, obviamente, nosotros devolvimos la "vida" a X.A.N.A, desde que despertó ha estado usando solo una "parte" de su energía con nosotros. Es decir, durante todo este tiempo que llevamos luchando contra él, se ha estado preparando para algo.

- Esto me da escalofríos – Jake dejó asombrosamente de lado su alegría y su lado cómico –. Sobretodo el hecho de que ya no podemos apagar el ordenador desde que lo encendimos y estamos en un callejón sin salida.

- Sí. He estado pensando que es momento de pedir ayuda.

- ¿A nuestros padres?

- Sí Yunna, es hora de asumir nuestro error y ponerle un remedio lo más rápido posible.

- Pero hermano, ¿Y si esto es una trampa? Os recuerdo que no es la primera vez que nos ha tomado el pelo - Dijo Maya.

- Tal vez, pero esto es muy grave. Si llegase a ser una maldita trampa, una vuelta al pasado nos ayudaría en tal caso - Continuó Danielle -. Estoy con Max, hay que pedir ayuda.

- Sí Dani, esto puede ser el comienzo de una tercera guerra mundial - Su hermana gemela la rodeó con el brazo.

- Vamos ahora mismo entonces. Max, hoy es la cena que mi madre ha organizado en casa, así que todos estarán allí, no hay mejor momento - Prosiguió "Mini" Ulrich.

- Entonces ya está decidido, vamos pues - Max volvió a girar la incómoda silla para apagar el súper ordenador.

Los demás volvieron a enfundarse todos sus abrigos y bufandas para salir al frío de las oscuras calles.

Una vez fuera, nadie tenía ganas de hablar. El miedo ya se había apoderado se sus adolescentes cuerpos y seguramente, no se marcharía en un tiempo.

¿Tan grande era el peligro al que habían expuesto a la tierra?

La noche estaba helada. Habrían jurado que si se cortaban, la sangre saldría en cubitos.

Danielle soltó un largo pero silencioso suspiro. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, como hacía cada vez que la situación le sobrepasaba. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Todo ese lío tendría solución, o ya estaba todo perdido y lo que quedaba era esperar hasta el final?

Su último pensamiento la abrumó. Miró al cielo sin luna. Estaba tan oscuro. De nuevo, un montón de pensamientos negativos llovieron en su cabeza. ¿Y si las noches tranquilas y pacíficas como aquella estaban contadas?

- Tranquila, encontraremos la solución - Susurró el primogénito de Odd casi en su oído.

Siempre había tenido la sensación de que Jake podía leerle la mente. Para él, ella era un libro abierto de par en par, de lectura fácil. La conocía perfectamente, y sabía casi todo lo que pensaba.

Miró hacia el frente. Las luces del salón de su casa estaban encencidas, y claramente se escuchaba el bullicio de voces encabezado con la voz de Odd.

- Bien - Max carraspeó -. Propongo que seamos sutiles y que vayamos al grano, no hay que dejar que esto se alargue más.

- Oye Max, una cosa. ¿Tu crees que mi madre sabrá algo de esto? Lo digo por no meter la pata más de lo que está.

- Mmmm, no lo sé Soraya. Pero en los primeros vídeos de mi padre no es nombrada.

- Para no liarla más, sugiero que primero hablemos ellos y luego con tu madre - Maya volvió a cubrirse la boca con la bufanda.

- Guay ¿Y eso como lo hacemos? - Preguntó Yuuna frotándose las manos enfundadas en los guantes escarlatas.

- Dejádnoslo a nosotros - Jake puso la mano en el hombro de "Mini" Ulrich.

¡¿Y por qué y'?! - Se quejó -. ¡Yo también quiero estar delante cuando se lo digamos!

- Venga Alex no seas quejica, es por el bien común.

- Bueno, una vez aclarado todo, entremos antes de que nos convirtamos estatuas heladas – Danielle se quitó el guante de una mano, limpió el lector de dedos de posibles gotas de agua,y puso su dedo índice. Automáticamente, la puerta de la entrada reconoció su huella y se abrió.

Pasaron por el oscuro jardín,que se fue iluminando a medida que avanzaban, subieron los tres escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, dónde volvió a repetir la misma acción.

El agradable calorcito y el olor de la cena les envolvieron.

_- Bienvenidos señores Danielle, A ..._ - Dijo la voz automatizada.

Las gemelas les dieron a sus amigos las suaves y mullidas zapatillas de andar por casa, costumbre que se había encargado de inculcarles la japonesa.

- ¡Al fin llegáis, me muero de hambre! - Un desaliñado Odd salió a recibirlos.

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces con esos pelos y esas pintas? - Le preguntó su hija mientras se calzaba las zapatillas.

- Tu tío Ulrich, que no sabe admitir que yo soy el mejor en artes marciales - Los adolescentes le miraron interrogantes. ¿Como su escuálido tío-padre iba a ser mejor que Ulrich, que era el jefe y profesor de su propio dojo de artes marciales?

- Y para demostrar que era así, se ha puesto a berrear y a montar una rabieta para que le diéramos la razón, de ahí sus pintas – Soltó detrás de él Jéremie - ¿Qué tal estáis chicos?

- Muy gracioso - Odd frunció el ceño y salió a toda prisa hacia algún lugar que solo él sabía, seguramente, a molestar, como solía hacer cada vez que organizaban una cena o comida.

- Bien, bien papá. Pero queríamos hablar contigo.

- Claro, Max, dime.

- No, pero no solo contigo, también con los demás, y en un lugar tranquilo.

- Me estás preocupando - Se miraron unos a otros -. Bueno,si lo preferís, vamos al salón. Vuestras madres están en la cocina - Explicó.

Los siete más Einstein se dirigieron hacia dicha estancia, donde al llegar, se vio a un atento Ulrich viendo en la gran televisión en 3D el combate de _taekwondo_ que estaban retransmitiendo.

- ¡Pero dale más fuerte! - Gritó.

- Hola papá - Saludaron sus hijos.

- Hola tío Ulrich.

- ¡A eso le llamas un _Iran dollyo chagui_! - Volvió a gritar mientras movía enérgico los pies y brazos siguiendo los - movimientos.

- Papá, queremos hablar con vosotros - Le dijo su mini-yo.

- ¡Lo ha esquivado, lo ha esquivado, pero qué hijo de ...!

- Creo que si le hablárais a una pared, la pared os haria más caso – Jérémie sonreía divertido mientras se sentaba al lado de su ruidoso amigo.

Los chicos se repartieron por el sofá para descansar un rato y aclarar cuál sería el siguien paso que deberían de seguir. Faltarían solo que salieran sus madres y ya podrían aclararlo todo. También cabía la posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese una astuta trampa de X.A.N.A.

- ¡Venga, un poquito, solo probar! - Se escuchó de la cocina, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de cada uno para agudizar el oído y poder saber qué era lo que ocurría.

- ¡Qué no Odd, fuera de aquí!.

- ¡Andaaa, Aelita, no seas mala!

- ¡Odd Della Robbia, deja esas patatas !

- ¡Mmmm, hay Sam, siempre te salen muy buenas!

- ¡Fuera si no quieres salir volando!

- ¡Yumi, Yumi, Yumi, cada año que pasa te pones más gruñona! ¡Voy a decirle a Ulrich que te de más ...! - Se escuchó un golpe seco y a Odd revotar varios metros fuera de la cocina hasta quedar en medio de la sala de estar.

- ¡La próxima vez, dejaré viuda a tu mujer! - Gritó.

- Wuao, tío Odd, contigo mi madre entrena más en un día, que en meses de duro entrenamiento – Dijo Yuunna divertida.

- Nos ahorra comprar un saco de boxeo - Susurró Ulrich, que le dirigió una rápida mirada desinteresada, para luego volver a concentrarse en el televisor.

- ¡Chicos, ya estáis aquí! - Exclamó Aelita sonriente.

Las tres mujeres salieron cargadas de comida, lo que provocó que Odd se sentase como un rayo en la mesa, ya equipada con todo lo necesario para la cena.

- ¿Os pasa algo? - Preguntó Yumi mientras dejaba las bandejas sobre la mesa de cristal -. Parecéis preocupados.

- Ehh - Jake golpeó con un codo a Alex, que tosió mientras le miraba molesto -. Oye mamá, ¿Nos puedes llevar a casa de Tomas? Es que nos hemos dejado las _tablets _y necesitamos estudiar para un examen que tenemos el lunes.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, es que mañana se va de viaje a ... Canadá, eso, se va a Canadá.

- Por fa mamá, no tardamos.

- Está bien - Con resignación, se puso su gabardina color tierra y cogió el delgado bolso -. Para que luego digan que tener esas _tablets_ tan delgadas en lugar de libros es lo mejor, ¡Si te las olvidas en cualquier sitio!

- Sí, sí, nuestras cabezas jejeje - "Mini" Ulrich se giró hacia sus amigos y les guiñó el ojo.

- Ahora volvemos.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Max se levantó, algo que sus amigas imitaron.

- Bien, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos, papá, mamá, tíos, tenemos que hablar.

- Odd, no cenaremos hasta que vuelvan, así que deja ese filete ... ¡Y nada de hacer pucheros, esperaremos y punto! - Le riño Yumi.

- ¿De qué queréis hablar? - Aelita tomó asiento al lado de su marido.

- De ... X.A.N.A.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Bonjour! ¿Qué tal? He pensado hacer los capítulos más largos, porque si no, van a haber muchísimos jajajaja, y también no creo que sea justo para vosotros que sean tan cortos y que yo tarde tanto en actualizar. **

**Siento tardar, pero con las clases, exámenes y todo, me faltan horas al día jajaja, y como digo, no me gusta escribir por escribir. Espero poder subir el próximo antes, pero se acercan los exámenes finales, además de que actúo en una obra de mi instituto en junio y me tengo que aprender el guión, ¡Ah! también está mi graduación y todo lo que ello implica (vestido, zapatos, fotos de orla ... uff). Con solo pensar lo que tengo que pasar para poder llegar a las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano, me agobio jajaja. **

**Espero que os guste, ahora que lo he ampliado y corregido anteriores errores de ortografía. **

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! KISSES :)**

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**_Iran dollyo chagui;_**_ Es un movimiento de taekwondo que consiste en un salto y una patada a la vez. _


End file.
